Es Por tu amor
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: ¿Por que Lily acepto salir con James?, Song-Fic de Lily y James, Canción De Hany Kauam


Es por Tu amor

Llevaba horas rodando en la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero, sin lograr ningún resultado. Lily Evans pensaba en algo o mas bien en alguien que llevaba en su cabeza desde hace unas cuantas semanas. James Potter, si, el mismo James-soy-el-rey-Potter, pero, este año, tenia algo diferente, que había hecho que Lily-odio-a-Potter-Evans, no pudiera dormir pensando en él. Ahora podía mantener una conversación civilizada sin que terminara en hechizos, hasta se podría decir que se hicieron amigos, James había dejado todo rastro egocéntrico, estaba intentando dejar de hacer bromas, aunque Lily sabia que le encantaba su sentido del humor, ¡James ahora ponía empeño en las clases!, quien lo iba a creer, pero lo que nadie sabia, o eso creía Lily, es que James Potter había logrado enamorar a Lily Evans.

Después de un rato, Lily decidió bajar a la Sala Común pensando que estaría vacía, pero se equivocaba, a las 3:27 am exactamente, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, se encontraba James Potter con lo que nadie se hubiese imaginado, una guitarra acústica y unos pergaminos en los que escribía algo que Lily no alcanzaba a leer.

-Hola pelirroja, ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?-saludo el muchacho sin siquiera voltearse, acción que desconcertó a Lily, ¿Cómo sabia que era ella?

-Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo y ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Escribo una canción, no podía dormir y conozco tu olor, ven siéntate-dijo James haciendo una seña para que se sentara y así lo hizo.

-¿Por qué no podías dormir?, ¿Tocas?, ¿Cómo se llama la canción?-pregunto Lily y James sonrió levemente.

-No se, si, es por tu amor-respondió el ojiavellana.

-Y, ¿la puedo escuchar?-pregunto una vez mas Lily.

-Claro, es tu canción-dijo James y logro conmover a la pelirroja.

-¿Es….es para mi?, ¿Enserio?- dijo Lily aun sorprendida de que todo lo que él le había dicho todos esos años fueran verdad. Claro, todos en Hogwarts lo sabían, ella era la única ciega.

-Si, es para ti- respondió el muchacho con su sonrisa particular en la cara.

_Es tu amor que me hace revivir_

_es tu amor que me enseña a ser feliz_

_que me ayuda a vivir y a no morir_

_Es tu amor que me enseña a caminar_

_es tu amor que me dice la verdad_

_que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar_

_Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida_

_es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas_

_es por tu amor que hoy vuelvo alzar el vuelo_

_tu amor me ha enseñado a luchar por mis sueños_

_Es tu amor, es tu amor que me hace revivir_

_es tu amor que me henseña a ser feliz_

_es tu amor que me ayuda a recordar_

_que aun me quedan batallas por ganar_

_es tu amor que me enseña a caminar_

_es tu amor que me dice la verdad_

_que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar_

_Es tu amor un mañana un sonreir_

_es tu amor mi razón de estar aqui_

_es tu amor la alegria en pleno abril._

_Es tu amor un no temas yo estare_

_es tu amor un siempre te cuidare_

_es tu amor que me dice, que jamás pierda la fe_

_Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida_

_es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas_

_es por tu amor que hoy vuelvo alzar el vuelo_

_tu amor me ha enseñado a luchar por mis sueños._

_Es tu amor, es tu amor que me hace revivir_

_es tu amor que me enseña a ser feliz_

_es tu amor que me ayuda a recordar_

_que aun me quedan batallas por ganar_

_es tu amor que me enseña a caminar_

_es tu amor que me dice la verdad_

_que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar_

_Es tu amor, es tu amoor,_

_es tu amor que me alegra la vida_

_es tu amor quien sana mis heridas_

_es tu amor que me enseño a volar,_

_me ayuda a soportar, me ayuda a no perdermeee_

_Es tu amor, es tu amor que me enseña a caminar_

_es tu amor que me dice la verdad_

_que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar._

_Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida,_

_es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas._

-¿Qué te pareció pelirroja?-pregunto un James, dudoso, confuso y muy sorprendido, por que Lily se le había lanzado a los brazos, dándole un abrazo y le susurro al oído:

-¡Me encanto, gracias James!

-Lily, se que me voy a arrepentir por el golpe que me vas a dar, pero, no pierdo nada con un intentar, así que, ¿te gustaría venir a Hogsmeade?-pregunto el pelinegro y se preparo para el golpe.

-Me encantaría, James-dijo Lily con la mayor de las sonrisas y cuando James iba a gritar de la alegría que le invadía el cuerpo, ella le puso dos dedos en la boca y le susurro-Hay gente durmiendo, ¡shhhh!

-¡Lily Evans acepto salir conmigo!-grito James en susurros y Lily sonrió aun mas.

-Nos vemos mas tarde-dijo Lily, le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió a su habitación.

Bueno, esta de mas decir, que en esa salida se hicieron novios y que no faltaron comentarios de Sirius como:"_Vaya, cornamenta, ¿Solo tenias que cantar?, haberlo hecho antes, te hubieses ahorrado un montón de cosas y accidentes",_ o, comentarios de Remus como:_"Felicidades" _o _"cállate Sirius",_ y por supuesto no podía faltar las frases de los demás alumnos como: "_Por fin" _o _"Ya era hora". _

Ese era solo el principio de la historia de dos personas con vidas entrelazadas y un destino en común marcado por una barrera llamada muerte, pero, el amor de estos dos individuos logró traspasar esta barrera y llegar más allá de ella, y por ese amor nació el niño que vivió y por ese mismo amor sobrevivió.


End file.
